An apparatus for protecting structural columns and supports from damage resulting from impact from a moving vehicle while preventing or reducing damage to that vehicle and its driver is provided. The inventive apparatus finds use in aquatic and in industrial settings such as in a warehouse where loaders and tow motors impact structural supports or at a wharf where small boats are docking. The apparatus also finds use as a safety device to reduce and prevent damage to vehicles and their drivers during collisions with stationary objects such as poles, posts, and the like.
Accidental collisions between vehicles such as cars, trucks and boats and support structures such as poles or columns occur frequently. When vehicles are backing, limited visibility adds to the problem of safely avoiding the structural supports. If the area is crowded with other vehicles or with materials to be moved such as in a warehouse, backing of a vehicle can be especially problematic. Accidental acceleration or poor traction due to spills or wet surfaces often also results in collisions between vehicles and structural supports such as light poles, telephone poles, traffic lights, and the like. Accidental acceleration or poor judgement of the distance between a boat and a supporting structure also occur resulting in damage. warehouses, previous attempts to protect a structural support or a vehicle and its driver from damage suffered due to collision have tended to protect one or the other, but not both. Further, such devices have been complicated or messy to install or both. Devices which partially enclose a structural support are known. One device to protect people who collide with I-beams from the impact, is the Soft-Post(trademark) Urethane Pad. Such a pad is substantially C-shaped and clips around the upper and lower extensions of the I beam while failing to cover the body of the I. Partial enclosure of a structural support is shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,369,925 (Vargo), the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, a three quarters surround post protector which is bolted to the floor. Devices which surround a support thereby providing a greater protection and re-enforcement to the support are known. For example, to protect structural supports, especially those in warehouses, the structural supports have been encased in concrete or such supports have been provided by a hollow cylindrical device filled with concrete or gravel such as the Column Cushion available from Ancon Building Services Div. Goshen, Ind. 46526. Another example of protective apparatus, the pieces of which are connected by a tongue and groove system, is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,006,386 (Menichini), the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Protective devices also are known and used in aquatic environments such as at the base of a bridge support, on the supporting structures of an oil rig in the ocean and on the posts supporting a wharf. Such devices include encasing the supporting structure in concrete as above and providing a cushioning fender such as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,364 (Darder-Alomar), the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
None of the aforementioned provides the combined properties of impact absorption, protection of the structural support, cost effectiveness in manufacturing, and ease of installation which are provided by the inventive apparatus.
It is an object of this invention to provide a protective apparatus which is resilient and absorbs and redistributes impact.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide a protective apparatus which is easy to install and economical to manufacture.
An apparatus for protecting a structural support and absorbing impact is provided. The apparatus for protecting a structural support includes a shaped component for receiving a structural support and a means for securing the shaped component to the structural support. In the preferred embodiment, the apparatus is comprised of two shaped components which are mirror images of one another and a means to secure one component to the other component. Most preferably, each is a semi-cylindrical component having a top, a base, and a wall. Each top, base and wall has an exterior face, an interior face. A hollow interior is defined by the wall, top and base, thus providing a body. Each semi-cylindrical component has a flat exterior face and a rounded exterior face. An indentation for receiving a supporting structure is present at the flat exterior face and extends from the top to the base. Preferably, indentations for absorbing impact are present at the rounded exterior face.
The body wall of each semi-cylindrical component has a thickness and is comprised of a plastic material which may be a vinyl, a polyethylene, a polypropylene, or a polyurethane. Preferably, the body is comprised of a UV stabilized polyethylene which is shaped by rotational molding. Each semi-cylindrical component is highly resilient, stress crack resistant, a semi-flexible. Preferably, each body of the two semi-cylindrical components has a vent hole. Advantageously, due to the flexibility of the body material, the semi-cylindrical components conform to the shape of the structural support at their respective flat faces when the two semi-cylindrical components are placed face to face and are stabilized in position by the means for securing the shaped component to the structural support, thus slippage around the support is minimized.
In the preferred embodiment, at the exterior rounded face of each of the semi-cylindrical components, are a plurality of discontinuous indentations for absorbing impact. Each has an aperture mouth, an aperture base and a plurality of aperture walls extending from the aperture base to the aperture mouth. The aperture walls and aperture base are continuous with the wall of the semi-cylindrical body. The discontinuous indentations function to deflected impact energy away from the structural support. The discontinuous indentations at their respective aperture bases terminate in the hollow body interior at a distance from the interior flat face of the wall. Thus, a hollow region remains between the aperture base and the interior surface of the flat wall face to protect, cushion and redistribute the energy of the impact traveling towards the structural support. Preferably, the aperture walls form an angle at their respective aperture bases. Most preferably, each aperture base has a smaller area than that of the aperture mouth.
Also present at the exterior face of the rounded wall of the body is a continuous indentation for receiving a means for securing the shaped components to the structural support. The continuous indentation is seated at approximately the same position on each of the two semi-cylindrical components so that when the means for securing the shaped components to the structural supports secured at a circumference, the semi-cylindrical components are positioned on the structural support. Preferably, the means for securing the shaped components to the structural support is a belt or a strap having a hooked surface at one end and a napped surface for mating to the hooked surface at the opposite end.